The Unlucky Number Eight
by HelloitsBecky
Summary: In true Monster of The Week style, the Winchester brothers visit Austin, Texas to investigate a string of murders to see whether there is a supernatural explanation behind it. Meanwhile, they unknowingly get involved before they have even begun. Comedic.
1. Chapter 1

**There it was, lying in wait on its red silky cushioned throne, on a smeared, finger print ridden pane of glass. It had succeeded in ensnaring its unsuspecting prey as Dean Winchester smiled in sheer pleasure and excitement at the sight before him. Sam, stooping beside his brother to check out what has him so mesmerized, was surprised that his brother wasn't salivating like a bitch in heat, well not **_**yet**_** anyway. **

"**Sammy, forget the pie!".**

"**Are you kidding me Dean?. You aren't being serious, are you?". His eyebrows arched up in astonishment, only to descend just as quickly in a show of disapproval. **

**Dean's face lit up like a kid in a candy store, the corners of his mouth rose up enthusiastically and his eyes crinkled. "Course, I'm being serious, I have never been more freakin' serious in my life!". Sam could think of many examples to prove him wrong, it wasn't the right time or place to do this though so he left it. Dean seemed to fall into a deep trance as he gave Sam a hearty pat on the back and skipped into the pawn shop's entrance rubbing his hands gleefully with his brother following slowly behind.**

**As they entered the store, they were met by an eerie silence so that Dean could even hear Sam shaking his head and quietly sighing to himself. No sales assistant. Great. Not even any other customers.**

"**Must be your new cologne, its scared everyone away" Dean said, smirking. Behind him, his younger brother performed his usual eye roll.**

"**Bitch"**

"**Jerk"**

**Dean was about to march up to the window display, to gaze upon **_**his **_**beloved prize, well it would be soon if the sales assistant decides to arrive and do her job, but then a small group of rogue kids who made a noisy entrance got there first. Their grubby and curious hands all over the magic eight ball that Dean had his eye on,. **

"**Cool, awesome, wow!" **

**This was what the kid's energetic chatter consisted of. Dean wondered if they even knew what the magic eight ball was for. He could sense that Sam was sending him telepathic messages to hurry up and leave, the kind that twins could transmit but they weren't twins, just really close brothers. They had each other's backs and their full time job - hunting demons and evil spirits - made them an unstoppable team. Dean was the oldest and played his role of protector, his sunny good looks - bronze hair, intense eyes, and strong build - combined with his sense of fun made him popular with the ladies. Sam had less luck. In comparison he was a little uptight . His older brother did his part and teased Sam relentlessly about using up all the **_**Kleenex **_**and for his chick-flick moments, but it was Dean who watched reruns of **_**Oprah. **_

**The kids in the shop were now about to shake the eight ball so Dean approached the one who seemed to be the leader of the gang, he was the tallest and most stout, his fat, mean face was a war zone of acne scars, this member must be years older than the others. **

"**Hey kids, I need to.." **

"**We aren't kids". **

**Dean sarcastically mumbles "nice attitude you have there".**

"**What?". The bratty kid taking a step closer.**

"**Whoa, calm down. I didn't realise that it was the time of the month for you. **

**The kid starts to look a little less pissed as confusion takes over. His immaturity starting to show. Hopefully,**

**a kind person will warn this prick about hormonal girls.**

"**Isn't it curfew time for you boys?. Look, I **_**need**_** that eight ball and I was here first". **

"**Then why are we the ones holding it?"**

"**Okay, smartass. Let's rock, paper, scissor it".**

**The boys form a huddle and consider this proposal for a few seconds. Then the oldest boy confidently swaggers up to Dean.**

"**Deal".**

"**Right, so 1,…2,…3!"**

**Dean automatically uses scissors, like he always has done, "**_**don't let me down now". **_

_**x**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sales assistant, a petite, dark haired woman roughly in her twenties finally arrives at the counter and asks "Can I help you sir?" in a small voice.

Sam wakes up from he daydream that he fell into, "Err (scratches head)..yeah, .my brother here (pointing at Dean) is interested in purchasing that magic eight ball - right Dean?".

"That's right Sammy,….hi there" Dean says equipped with his usually disarming smile. He can't help but notice her perfume as he shakes her gentle hand - a potent concoction of white musk and vanilla luring him in. "How much is this magic eight ball". He checks the assistant's nametag - "Wendy?".

"Twenty dollars"

"For that piece of junk?" Sam asks, laughing in disbelief. "Dean, you can't waste your money on _that". _

"Sure I can, anything for this pretty lady" Dean replies whilst checking out a stunned Wendy.

_Can we get some extra cheese to go with that? _Sam thinks to himself. Dean immediately gives his younger bro a curious look as if he can mind read.

Wendy, who hasn't seen a good looking guy in her hometown for two years, yields under Dean's charm and quickly blurts out "you can have it for ten bucks if you want, it was going for twenty only because of the rumours going around".

Both of the boys simultaneously raise their eyebrows in curiosity and chime in "Rumours?" .

"_Well…" Wendy says hesitantly, "this may sound crazy but apparently this eight ball is the real deal"._

_Dean and Sam's eyebrows are still risen as they wait to hear the rest of the story. _

"_I received this object from a local called Steve Joplin this morning, he lost Nancy his wife in a bizarre accident about four days ago, you might have heard about it?" _

"_Vaguely" answers Sam. "Poor guy, that must have been awful". _

"_Yes, it was. I actually knew Nancy, me and her went to the same church but in the last month she changed (Wendy shrugs). Rumours are that there was something more to her death, I am not sure what though but her husband Steve, thinks it has to do with this" (looks cautiously at the magic eight ball). "Poor Steve, he has been through a lot lately, he used to have his head screwed on tight but in the last few days the stuff he comes up with honestly makes me worried for him. The story is all over the front page in the local paper but all the details are a bit fuzzy really"_

_After hearing this, Dean immediately and hastily hands his weather stained ten bucks over, "we will take it"._

_x _


	3. Chapter 3

The boys are in the Impala, Dean is driving as usual and Sam is riding shotgun. The thoughtful silence is broken by Dean, "Austin, Texas. Live music capital of the world. If you like that country crap". He looks over to find Sam searching his beloved collection of second hand music tapes. Johnny Cash's Man in Black is pulled out for Dean to see. "Cash is in a genre of his own dude".


End file.
